Young Love
by opa123123123
Summary: Naruto goes to a new school by himself and finda himself falling for a certain brunet Rated M for later chapters Lemon, Smut, KibaNaru, Yaoi


A High School love story between the doggy boy and the fox boy. There isn't really much to say besides read it to find out. Rated M for later chapters. Yaoi. MxM. KibaNaru.

DISCLAIMER: I do now own Naruto

Naruto, a blonde medium size boy, was sleeping peacefully on his bed, light snorting with his hand touching the ground. Dreaming of a groaned up life with a house in the forest and a fami...

"Naruto!!! Get up or you're going to be late to school!!" Kushina yelled from downstairs

Naruto opened his eyes of fear, he looked at the clock and read 6:30, he quickly got up and went to the bathroom to take a shower right away. He had to be more than prepared, it was his first day in a new school. Which means, smell good and look good. Words of his mom of course.

Naruto went back to his room and got dressed with his best white shirt and with an orange suit. Wasn't his best outfit but it was good enough to "look good". After that he went downstairs to the kitchen and cooking smell got his attention.

"Good morning mom, what's smelling so good?"

Naruto asked.

"It's your breakfast. I made eggs with bacon with toasts." Kushina said putting the bacon on the plate to Naruto.

"Did dad left yet?" Naruto asked, using his fork to eat the bacon.

"Yes, he had an emergency at the office." His mom told.

Naruto rushed to eat breakfast because he knew he had to walk to school, and he couldn't be late.

He packed his bag and opened the front door and shouted

"I'm going mom! See you later!"

"Be good Naru-chan!" Kushina answered back

On his way to school, Naruto was thinking..He has different subjects, and he never went to that school, he doesn't know how the teachers are, his classmates, the classrooms' everything.. does he have a locker? he didn't know, but he wanted to know. Naruto look at his watch and realised he was 5 minutes late already, so he rushed school and went to his first class

English - 1st Period

Naruto opened the classroom door and apologized for his late being. Suddenly Naruto was the center of the attentions, everybody was just looking at him. He just looked to the teacher and thought he would be mean just be the look on his face when he first entered.

"Welcome, you must be Naruto. I'm Kakashi-sensei and I'm going to be your English teacher for the next 3 years. You can sit right there" The teacher said pointing to a spot on the back close to a brunet who Naruto couldn't stop staring at. A brown-haired, muscular guy with red tattos on his cheeks.

That's when the brunet looked back, and they locked their eyes for a few seconds until Naruto woke up from the staring by a female voice

"Naruto?!"

"Sakura?!" He said back

Naruto was suprised by seeing a familliar face in this school

'What a small world' he thought.

He walked past his classmates and he just got one choice. Sit right next to the cute brunet

He sat quietly and did nothing.

"Hey name's Kiba" The brunet whispered.

Naruto couldn't believe that he was talking to him, the new kid. He didn't what to do besides saying

"Hey ah.. my name is "

"Naruto, I know." Kiba answered.

"Uhh y-yes" Naruto stuttered

'Did I just stuttered? What's got into me?'

"I'm happy you're here to be honest. I was kinda bored of being here all alone." Kiba said

Naruto spent his whole class thinking about what happened. Naruto usually don't pay attention to people. If they're cute or not or something like that. And what he was doubting of himself.. and he couldn't answer anything right away.. ' Am I gay? '

So 1st Period is over and Naruto was just packing his things when he hear Sakura saying

"Naruto!! HOW LONG HAVE WE NOT SEEN EACH OTHER? SINCE 8th GRADE?"

"Probably couldn't know did you growned taller?" Naruto asked

"You're just still short." She answered

Minutes passed of conversations when she asked

"What about girls?"

"Oh Sakura, I don't know, I just feel unlu.."

"Hey Naruto ah.. I was just thinking if you want tk meet the school?" Kiba asked interrupting the conversation

"Ah Sure! Thanks!" Naruto said.

He said goodbye to Sakura and followed Kiba. Naruto went with several books wrapped up on his arms attached to his chest and went with Kiba see the whole school. After going to see the nursery they went to the yard where all students would talk and chill. Both of them sat down and started talking.

"So where did you come from?" Kiba asked

"I came from here Konoha just from another school. My parents thought it would be better to go to Konoha High." He answered.

"Hum okay okay. So I guess Sakura is waiting on you so it's better for you to go with her." Kiba said

pointing to Sakura watching the two boys.

"Thanks, Kiba! We can hangout later! See you later." Naruto said running to Sakura.

"You're welcome!" Kiba shouted

"Hey Naruto! First of all, if you were gay you and Kiba would make such a good couple, the way you guys look into each other's eyes it's so... romantic..." Sakura said leading Naruto to their next class

"S-Shut up..." Naruto stuttered.

"Was that a stuttered? You are gay? And you have a crush on Kiba?" Sakura asked

Naruto just couldn't avoid those questions by now.

"I don't know okay? I seriously don't know.. I just feel weird around him.. Like the good weird type of feeling." Narutk explained

"Awnn that's so cute!! You surely do a cute couple with him. Since you've come late to this school I'm going to talk with you about some things." Sakura grinned

"Sakura.." He sighed in embarrassment

A/N: So I need your help. I need you to guys tell me if u want me to continue this. Comment to leave your opinion. This is my first Fanfiction.

Help please thanks!


End file.
